Love of a Pharaoh rebirth
by purple lolly
Summary: Alexander is Pharoh of Egypt while Hephaisiton is a slave.
1. Chapter 1

After a number of you complained about the lack of speech marks through out the piece ( I assure you I did you use them and if anybody wants Ill send you the original copies to prove it ) poor spelling, grammar and the syntax. I decided to delete the previous draft and resubmit the piece in the hope that the speech mark will appear and the number of other problems reduced.

Thank you for commenting on the previous draft (they all got deleted) and hope you read and comment on this draft instead.


	2. Chapter 2

Love of the Pharaoh- Chapter 1

In December 332BC, Alexander entered Egypt. He knew that his army would have a fight on their hands; they were prepared and more than willing to meet the Egyptian army.

However, the fight they were expecting was not to be, as soon as the Macedonian army reached the gates of Egypt they opened up and the Egyptian people welcomed them with open arms and smiling faces.

They had surrendered before any bloodshed could occur which did not sit well with the Macedonian army and started calling them cowards. Alexander however was pleased that they had chosen to surrender and because of this, he banned anyone talking any ill will against their new conquered people. He thought that this act of kindness would show the people that he was not the tyrant that stories has made him out to be and once the Egyptian saw this they willingly made him Pharaoh.

In the crowd that had turned out to watch the Macedonian army arrive into Egypt was a heavy cloaked man. He stood apart from the rest of the crowd so that nobody would recognise him after all he should not be here. Instead, he should be back at his master's house running baths, fetching the finest foods and clothes and above all laying flat on his back legs slight parted ready for his master's return and relieve himself after a hard day on the council.

Only Cassandra the slave girl who worked in the kitchen knew he was here.

"But Hephaistion," she had said her voice thick with worry "you can't… mustn't go you know what will happen if you are caught"

Hephaistion knew all to well what will happen should he be missed, a good whipping in front of the entire household which was then followed days without food. The number of lashings and days with out food was depending on the severity of the crime committed, Amyntor was tough but fair. This knowledge did not deter Hephaistion from seeing the arrival of Egypt's new masters.

A huge cheer went up from the crowd as a man riding a black stallion dressed in armour of pure gold with purple trimmings went passed. On his head was a helmet in the shape of a lion's head where his own golden mane formed the mane of the beast. His body perfectly sculpted by years of being a solider.

That must be Alexander. Hephaistion thought as he tried to match the stories he had heard about the invaders and their leader from market trader or when he was beginning paraded about at some fancy party by Amyntor. Begin so close and yet so far from the man from the stories he did not know what to think. Suddenly the crowd pushed forward invading the quiet spot he had managed to keep hold of for such a long time sweeping him aside. As the crowd pushed him, he lost his footing and collapsed in a heap on the ground directly in front of the lead horse, Alexander's horse.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Love of a Pharaoh- Chapter 2

Hephaistion put his arms up in an attempt to protect himself from begin trodden on by the horse's hooves.

I am dead he thought when he could not hear or see anything apart from a white light. He soon realised that the white light was in fact the sun and putting down his arms so that he could look around he saw that everyone had fallen silent and were staring at him wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

He could feel the breeze on his face and hair, his hood had fallen down and he was exposed. No doubt someone would recognise him, his master was very popular and people knew he liked to keep his servant in check and if there was someone in the crowd, who knew who he was no doubt they would be on their way right now to tell Amyntor which will result in Hephaistion being punished.

He was about to pull up his hood when he saw the hand in front of him. Looking up the arm Hephaistion saw that it belonged to Alexander. His heart froze in his chest making him unable to move or say anything except stare at the man stood above him or have a fleeting look at the crowd. Alexander extending his hand even closer and with that little gesture Hephaistion scrambled up and ran forgetting to put his hood up.

He ran all the way back to his master's house his whole body was shaking with adrenaline and shock. What if someone had recognised him, Cassandra was right he should not have come, what processed him to leave without permission when he had always been good and never did anything to upset Amynor.

He cursed at his own stupidity but yet as the memory of Alexander looking down at him with those dark but oh so trusting eyes came back to him he thought about how he held out his hand to him and only him he was glad that he had snuck out to see them arrive. He let himself in through the servant's entrance ignoring Cassandra's question of "What happen?"

Hephaistion ran up to Amynor's room tearing off his cloak and throwing it into his small chest that housed his small collections of belongings.

He stood up to leave and return to the kitchen so that he could collect Amyntor's lunch and return it to his room then he had to over turn the bed covers and lay waiting silently until Amyntor was ready.

On his way back towards the kitchen for the second time that day he collided with someone and that someone was Amyntor.

At the sight of his over weight master dressed in his council robes sweating and panting trying to catch his breath as if he had hurried to get back, Hephaistion drop to his knees keeping low to the floor eyes down while Amyntor stood above him.

Amyntor dropped down to his level reaching out a podgy hand so that he could cup Hephaistion's chin between stumpy fingers and lift up his head. Hephaistion kept his eyes averted.

"Hephaistion look at me"

At first Hephaistion was afraid until Amyntor gave the order again. As soon as Hephaistion looked into Amyntor's portly face, He was greeted with a smile of a predator about to devour its prey whole.

"You look a little flustered my lovely, is everything all right."

"Yes"

"Are you sure?" Amyntor asked

"Yes"

Hephaistion did not want to lie but he could not stop himself, natural instinct made him do it and it just snowballed.

The smile disappears from his master's face as he gently pulled him up by the chin. Amyntor face now remained natural and hard to read, if Amyntor had found out somehow he was not showing or saying it.

Hephaistion could tell that something was wrong for every now and then Amyntor would look at something over his shoulder and then back onto him, it only latest a second maybe less but it was enough to peek Hephaistion curiosity.

He was not concentrating on what Amyntor was saying, he could see his mouth moving but the words did not register he was on the look out for the eye movement and he did not have to wait long. As soon as it happened Hephaistion was quick to turn around to see what it was that had caught his master attention. The only thing behind him was his little chest of belongings and sticking out was his cloak, in his haste he had forgotten to put everything back how it should have it been.

As he turned back to face Amyntor the below caught him in the side of the head, enough to make his head spin luckily he managed to keep his balance. As Hephaistion wiped the blood away from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand he saw through a curtain of hair that Amyntor had dropped his facade and was now shaking with rage that his face turned red and purple and his double chins wobbled as he began to shout.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out foolish boy, did you think you wouldn't be seen?"

He reached out to grab Hephaistion by the upper arm pulling him closer so that he could shake him with each word causing his teeth to rattle " I have eyes and ears everywhere nothing can escape my attention in this city let alone the disgraceful behaviour of my slaves and worse yet you lied about it"

By now, he was half dragging half-pulling Hephaistion towards the door, it crashed against the wall, Hephaistion knew where he was being taken and he began to plea.

"No please I am sorry, I will never do it again I promise I will be obedient please I am sorry."

However, his pleas of mercy were drowned out by Amyntor shouting for the rest of the household to assemble in the courtyard. By the time Amyntor arrived, they had gathered by the two wooden poles with a ropes dangling down between them, they had been erected for such an event as this.

Hephaistion caught a look at Cassandra, she was looking down at the ground trying to blink the tears away from her eyes; those that were present at the punishment were not meant to show emotion even if that person was their closest friend. Hephaistion knees went as they approached the wooden poles, he latched onto his master's legs his voice raw from saying he was "sorry" but Amyntor simply dragged him along the ground to the space between them. Hephaistion put up a fight refusing to let go of Amyntor's legs and digging his fingernails into the dirt in an attempt to delay his punishment that only made Amyntor even angry.

"You two" he said turning to two of his personal bodyguard "put him over there"

He let go of Hephaistion and let the two body guards take over. Hephaistion pounded against their leather breastplate but they simply picked him up and carried him the rest of the way. One held him while the other strung him up between the two posts before ripping his tunic from his back leaving it exposed. The many-tongued whip was brought forward and handed to Amyntor.

"Fifteen lashing"

Hephaistion tensed up as the number of lashing were giving. He could feel Amyntor's breathe on the back of his neck.

"Oh Hephaistion I am truly sorry, but you really shouldn't of lied."


	4. Chapter 4

Love of a Pharaoh - Chapter 3

Hephaistion body trembled with exhaustion and hunger as he carried a platter of food from the kitchen towards where Amyntor was lounging with three of his closet council friends.

He imagined the food to be rotten and crawling with insect, it was the only way he could get through his hunger punishment so far it wasn't working. His back had been well taken care of but he didn't want to see what it looked like though sometime it couldn't be helped and he would get a flash of angry looking welts and purpling bruises.

He bit his lips as he carried the platter and was glad to be rid of the weight when he put it down in front of Amyntor and his friends.

"So what are you planning on giving the Pharaoh?" asked one picking up a date before Hephaistion had chance to put the platter down.

"I'm planning to give him a dozen horses breed from the finest stallions and mares I own"

"I'm planning on giving him a selection of the finest silks," said the one that was sat to the left of Amyntor.

"I'm planning on giving him two of the fastest ships I own," said the final one

The one that was planning to give the Pharaoh the silks turned to Amyntor and asked "And what are you planning on giving our lord and master"

Amyntor took a sip of wine from his goblet before replying. "I have a few ideas, but I'm not in the mood to share it's my little secret"

This made everyone laugh and Hephaistion saw this as the perfect opportunity to leave. He tried to slip away but froze when a hand grabbed him around the wrist stopping him. He did not dare look at who it was but he knew from the voice that it was not Amyntor.

"Let's ask this one, what do you think we should get the Pharaoh hmmm?"

Hephaistion swallowed the lump in his throat before replying.

"I…I do not know sir." he replied in a small voice.

"How about giving him you?" asked the voice

"Don't tempt me" he heard Amyntor said "Waste of space"

"Then why don't you?"

"Because he's good at what he does, if you get my meaning"

They all did and this made them laugh and the hand let him go only to transfer to his upper arm and pulled him down.

Hephaistion found himself sitting in the lap of the horse dealer. After Amyntor told them of his punishment, they made him stay and watch while they eat and drank which made his stomach growled and gurgled in response.

Later that night when the whole household was asleep Hephaistion snuck into the kitchen and picked at the remains. He took enough to soothe his hunger but never enough for anyone to notice that it was missing.

Amyntor thought long and hard about what to give the Pharaoh then one day it came to him. He planed to give the pharaoh an Egyptian helmet and to make it very more special he was planning to have it custom made.

Therefore he needed the King's measurements which he was hoping to get by writing to the palace and hoping the Pharaoh would oblige his request. Once he had written it he got Hephaistion to deliver it.

Hephaistion trembled as he stood before the palace explaining to the guard at the gate that he had a message from one master to another only to be told that

"The Pharaoh was busy and not seeing anyone."

Hephaistion knew that if he did not complete his mission then he would be punished again so he had to beg. His voice trembled and his hand shook as he presented it to the guard "P…Please, I need to give this to the Pharaoh."

The guard stood his ground and Hephaistion was starting to think that he would have to back down and return home to face Amyntor's anger. Then a newcomer, a man dressed in gold and red quite clearly a high-ranking official joined them.

"What's going on?" he asked eyeing Hephaistion in his servant attire.

"This man claims he has a letter for Alexander"

Hephaistion almost passed out at the fact that he heard the guard address the Pharaoh by his given name. He knew from experience that swift punishment was going to be carried out right before Hephaistion very eyes. However the high-ranking officer ignored the guard's remark and turned to Hephaistion, smiling he held out his hand.

"May I see it?"

Again this shocked Hephaistion that someone dared to read the Pharaoh's mail but he knew better than to refuse a high-ranking officer so he handed it over.

The officer carefully opened it as not to damage any of the writing; he only read it once before returning it back to its original shape and handing it back to Hephaistion.

"Come with me" he said pushing aside the guard so that Hephaistion could step forward.

The palace with its high decorative ceilings held up by equally decorative columns with their bright colours of reds, greens and blues showing scenes of everyday life, Egyptian gods and goddess and passed Pharaohs. The calm relaxing sound of water echoed around the vast space and soon they went passed a huge sheltered water feature with a fountain in the middle.

In the water Hephaistion caught a glimpse of himself in its reflection, he was thin and pale looking with a thin line of sweat on his brow. His hair was tangled at the back and sides he felt scruffy in a place of such beauty.

He found himself slowing and stopping to look at one of the paintings on the wall. It showed an Egyptian man sat on a throne wearing a white crown whilst in his hand were two sceptres, knelt before him were ordinary Egyptians. Hephaistion was staring at the wall when a polite cough caused him to come out of his hypnotic state and turned sheepishly towards the cougher.

"This way if you please" said the high-ranking officers holding out his hand to lead the way.


	5. Chapter 5

-1 Love of a Pharaoh - Chapter 4

Hephaistion was led up a grand staircase to the upper part of the palace. His trembling increased when the officer turned towards a door and entered without knocking, the lack of respect shocked Hephaistion for they would never dream of doing anything he had witnessed back at Amynor's. He must have frozen again for the officer had to tell him.

"Come along boy."

The room was midnight blue in colour and lit by candles and wall braziers. Around the edge of the room was dark wooden furniture while in the centre were a collection of couches and small tables. Several incense sticks filled the room with the pleasant but strong smell of spice. Hephaistion wondered where the Pharaoh was. The officer stopped and turned to Hephaistion holding out his hand.

"The letter if you please." Hephaistion gave it to him "Wait here."

The officer disappeared through curtain that divided one room from the room they were in now leaving Hephaistion stood there waiting.

As he waited Hephaistion craned his neck to look through the curtain in an attempt to catch a glimpse of the Pharaoh, instead all he got was the officer's profile and a pair of hands that reached out when the officer presented them with Amyntor's request.

Hephaistion could hear them talking but he could not hear what they were saying. Maybe the officer was getting a rebuking for reading private mail, if that was the case why was he smiling and laughing. Hephaistion stood straighter when he turned to come back through the curtain, instead of stopping he carried on walking and left without even so much as a glance in Hephaistion's direction leaving him with nothing except for a thin curtain between him and the ruler of all Egypt.

Without warning that divide was swept aside and the Pharaoh entered. Hephaistion drop to the floor with head and eyes down. Bending made his back protest and throb with pain, was that blood or sweat he felt running down his back, he bit down on his lip.

He hoped that the Pharaoh had not seen him and remembered what he had done in the market square. He had been quick to bow in the correct manner maybe the Pharaoh had not seen him.

"So your master wishes to make me a helmet"

Hephaistion looked up briefly, the Pharaoh stood with his back to him at one of the cabinets but he was quick to lower it again when the Pharaoh turned. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Yes my lord."

He made the mistake of looking up to find Alexander standing directly above him looking down; he dropped it again out of fear.

"Stand up, let me look at you."

Hephaistion did so but he could not stop trembling as he kept his eyes down while the Pharaoh studying him.

"So," the Pharaoh said finally "We meet again, what are the chances of that."

The room suddenly become very small and warm. The trembles that had plagued him since his arrival suddenly stopped, in fact everything stopped when Hephaistion fainted in front of a very puzzled Pharaoh.

When Hephaistion came back into the world he found himself laying on something soft and comfortable with something wet and refreshing on his forehead. A hand went to the back of his head lifting it up; the rim of a goblet was put to his lips.  
"Here drink this."

The water helped revived him

"Thank you." Hephaistion said lying back against the softness as he moved the cloth slipped down on to his eyes.

"This is becoming quiet a habit between us."

At first Hephaistion did not understand the meaning of the statement until he moved the cloth away from his eyes and came face to face with the Pharaoh.

This close Hephaistion saw that the Pharaoh was wearing a simple kilt made from lightweight linen cloth. His chest sculpted and bronzed by years of being a solider out in the sun, though it was marked in some places by wounds and scars. His hair was tousled and he was not wearing any of the jewellery that royalty was expected to wear. Seeing the Pharaoh in such a state of undress made Hephaistion throw himself off the couch he had been laid upon onto the ground.

However, before he had a chance to move Alexander put his hand on his shoulders stopping him and pulled him back on to the couch. Hephaistion's heart stopped at the fact the Pharaoh was touching him, him a lowly servant so he simply tensed up and let Alexander move him wherever he wanted.

"There, that's better." Said Alexander "I thought you were going to run away from me again."

Alexander must have felt Hephaistion's discomfort for he removed his hands and placed one in his lap the other draped over the back of the couch. "You give me a fright when you passed out like that."

Hephaistion refused to say or look at the Pharaoh so he just let him tease, but more was to come.

Suddenly the door opened and in came several servants all carrying platters, trays and jugs that they set up before quickly leaving. Hephaistion sat there as still as the statues dotted around the room watching as Alexander went over and began to pick at the food on offer.

"Come join me."

As the Pharaoh began to eat, Hephaistion looked away, remember rotting and insect infested. He felt eyes watching him.

"Eat something."

Without looking at the Pharaoh Hephaistion replied, "Please sir, I'm not allowed," he did not elaborate but he did turn to see the Pharaoh's reaction.

Alexander dropped what he was holding in shock horror.

"Not allowed to eat, who says a man is not allowed to eat." Alexander demanded to know.

Hephaistion wished he had run away, he had mentioned it now and Alexander wanted answers.

"It was my master my lord."

Alexander laughed, "In that case since I outrank your master I order you to eat."

Hephaistion obeyed having been starved for so long; he crammed as much food as he could manage into his mouth at once watching it down with jug after jug of the fruity wine that was on offer. Alexander had to order him to slow down.

"Was your master the one who whipped you?" Alexander asked

Hephaistion almost choked on what he was eating, how could he have know about them after he had take so much time to hide them. Alexander must have read his mind.

"I had my personal physician look at you while you were out, he said that you were on the verge of malnutrition, he also said that your back was healing nicely however it will be a while before you are mark free."

Hephaistion pulled his cloak closer to him, he did not like the idea of the Pharaoh and his physician looking at him while he was out it was over now.

"Thank you." was all he said before carrying on eating

Alexander sent him back with a letter to Amyntor clearing him of any wrongdoing plus the measurement of his head. As he walked back to Amyntor's the last thing Alexander said to him echoed in his head.

"I want you to come with your master on the day of the gift giving ceremony."

Hephaistion had not asked why just agreed.

Amyntor was thrilled that Hephaistion was successful in getting the measurements not so thrilled when Hephaistion presented him with the second letter.

"Oh I see what you did here." Amyntor said after reading the letter twice more "Did you let him bed you, a little tit for tat"

Hephaistion did not dare pleaded his innocence so he let Amyntor tease him. Later instead of wriggling out from under Amyntor's embrace to sneak down for food as previously done Hephaistion crept over to where Amyntor had left the two letters and began to read. When he came to the one regarding the measurements he thought.

Alexander has a small head


	6. Chapter 6

The Love of the Pharaoh- Chapter 5

"Stop your dawdling" Amyntor said tugging on the chain that was around Hephaistion's waist almost causing him to drop the box that he was holding.

"And be careful with that."

The street leading up to the palace had been closed to all traffic so those that were going to the palace had to stop at the end and walk down until they came to the same gate that Hephaistion had come to when he came to obtain the Pharaoh's head measurements for the helmet.

Hephaistion was now carrying the helmet carefully though every time Amyntor pulled the chain it took him by surprise and threatened to topple the box. At the palace's gate, a different guard was on duty but the officer that had show Hephaistion into the Pharaoh's chamber was still there.

Those that were bringing gifts to the Pharaoh had to be subjected to a full search; the Pharaoh had many enemies and now would be a good time for them to strike.

When it was their turn, the officer smiled briefly, when he saw Hephaistion but Hephaistion did not dare smile back he was keeping his eyes averted.

"Greetings My name is Amyntor and I come bearing a gift for his Imperial Majesty."

He yanked Hephaistion forward when the officer asked to inspected it. The officer took off the lid and carefully lifted the helmet out. The leather was stained blue and was covered with gold disks that represented the Egyptian sun that caused them to gleam.

The guard did not say anything but simply looked inside the box before he put the helmet back before he searched their persons. He found nothing on either of them.

"Ok go ahead."

Without giving Hephaistion, any warning Amyntor starting to walk again yanking hard on the chain for him to keep up.

Once inside the palace they were led by another one of Alexander's officers toward where a mass crowd of people were gathered, they were queuing each one waiting their turned to present the Pharaoh with their gift hoping there is would be the favourite. The man in front of Amyntor and Hephaistion had a golden and jewelled encrusted dagger while the man behind had a birdcage with some exotic bird in it.

Servants ran up and down the line handing out to those that were waiting goblets of wine while guards moved throw the crowds constantly on the look out for those that had one to many so that they could be thrown out in disgrace. When one came to Amyntor, he took one for himself but slapped Hephaistion's hand away when he tried to take one as well whilst shaking his head.

Despite the number of people in front of them, the queue went down very quickly.

"Next."

Again, there was a pull on the chain and Amyntor led Hephaistion into the throne room. While Amyntor held his head high, Hephaistion began to shake.

Alexander was now sat on the throne trying to hide the look of complete boredom on his face dressed in full Pharaoh regalia. In a corner protected by guards was the pile of gifts already given.

"My lord." said Amyntor bowing pulling Hephaistion with him until Alexander waved them up.

"I come bearing a gift, an Egyptian helmet made especially for your majesty."

Amyntor grabbed hold of Hephaistion's upper arm and pulled him forward. The chain around Hephaistion's waist was long enough for him to present the helmet to the Pharaoh. Alexander's dark eyes did not show any of the friendless they had held before as they looked down on Hephaistion. One of Alexander's officers came and took it out of his hands so that he could place it in Alexander's lap and open the lid.

Hephaistion felt the chin tug causing him to stumble back. Alexander gave the Flail and Crook to the nearest servant while another took off the Nemes*. Hephaistion heard Amyntor and everyone else in the room take an inhale of breath and hold it as the Pharaoh lifted up the helmet to place on his head.

From where he was stood, Hephaistion saw that the Pharaoh appeared to be having difficulties in getting the helmet on his head.

At the sight of their master in trouble officers and servants had come running to help while the people were beginning to stare and whisper, not just about the Pharaoh but Amyntor as well who looked puzzled as to why the gift that had been made to the correct measurement given was not fitting.

The more people that came to help the more the Pharaoh flew into a rage he yanked the helmet off his head and waved all those that had come to help away.

"What is the meaning of this?" he spat at Amyntor thrusting the helmet in his direction.

"I-I-I don't understand m-m-m-my lord." Amyntor stuttered. "Is there something wrong?"

"Yes there is something wrong. Alexander hissed, "It's too small."

"But I don't understand I used the measurements you gave me." Amnytor explained.

"Are you calling the Pharaoh a liar?" Alexander asked waving one hand for the guards to come and have him arrested.

"N-N-N no my lord. Never my lord. There must have been a mistake." He whipped around so that his attention was on Hephaistion. Grabbing hold of his upper arm, he began to shake him with every word.

"You did this; you changed them didn't you, didn't you. Wanted to make me look a fool in front of everyone. "

Hephaistion teeth rattled in his head, as he was shook and yelled at in front of the Egyptian court.

"Enough!" Alexander's voice echoed around the room and the shaking stopped.

"You have insulted your Pharaoh." Alexander addressed Amyntor whilst waving his hand for the guards to come and arrest him. "You shall pay for it with your life."

Hephaistion stood there and watched as two burly guards surrounded them so that one could grabbed Amyntor's chubby arm forcing him to drop the chain. He knew that it was not his place to speak out so he just stood there, but he did not need to.

"Wait my lord!" Amyntor called to Alexander.

Alexander ordered the guards to stop "Speak"

Finding his confidence, again Amyntor stepped away from the guards and went over to Hephaistion shoving him forward.

"Instead of the helmet I will give you this."

"I have plenty of servants." Alexander replied, "I don't need anymore."

He waved his hand over to where those servants that had been given as presents were stood, all of them looking down at the floor nervously waiting their fate.

Again, he waved the guards forward and again Amyntor told him to wait.

"But not like this one," Amytor said he latched onto Hephaistion with one hand while stripping him with the other. He slapped his hands away when Hephaistion tried to cover up his modesty

"He can do anything, look at his thighs." Amyntor was running his hand up and down as if Hephaistion was a horse begins sold.

Hephaistion stood there hiding behind his hair so that nobody could see him blush.

"I'll have him if you don't want him your majesty," someone shouted causing the room to laugh.

"No me." said another.

It would seem that from the catcalls and wolf whistle coming from those around the room caused by putting Hephaistion on display Amyntor impressed everyone except for Alexander.

Finally, Alexander asked.

"What else can he do?"

At first Amyntor struggled to come up with anything other than pleasure.

"Well he can read and write and he has great skill as an artist"

"Ahhh," said Alexander stroking his chin "An educated slave, you don't get many of those… Ok I'll take him."

Hephaistion finally looked up in horror as without as word Amyntor trusted his disguarded clothes at him before handing the chin over to the nearest servant who led him to stand with the rest of them. He watched as without a second glance Amyntor bowed to Alexander thanking him and apologising at the same time before leaving.

"I've had enough for today." Alexander said to one of the officers as he returned to his throne and slumped down stopping those that were about to put the Nemes back onto his head " Cassander send the rest away and ask Ptolemy to come and deal with this lot"

The officer he had called Cassander nodded and stepped forward to delivery the message to those guards and officers that were among the people who were about to be turned away disappointed. Hephaistion stood there and watched as the throne room began to empty, his heart was beating so fast that he thought that it would burst free any second. Suddenly the form of a man blocked his view of the people that were leaving. It was the officer in charge each time Hephaistion had visited the palace.

Alexander nodded to him, almost in thanks.

"Oh right you lot." Ptolemy said putting his arms out so that he could herd the newly acquired servants to their relative placements.

"Wait." Alexander called stopping them.

They stopped and turned as Alexander came towards them "Ptolemy take off your cloak."

Ptolemy unclipped his cloak as ordered and handed it over to Alexander. Hephaistion was shocked when Alexander personal turned and wrapped it around him. It barley reached the top of his legs but it was better than nothing "Make sure this one goes to my room."

Once Ptolemy had dealt with the other servants they went to the same room that he had taken Hephaistion the last time.

"Alexander will be with you shortly, there is wine over there just yourself." Ptolemy told him before leaving.

Help yourself to wine. Nobody had ever said that to him before and he did not know how to react. He felt sadden at the fact he had not had time to say goodbye to Cassandra, she had been his only friend and now he would never see her again. More to the point he was worried about what Amyntor would tell her when he returned without him. That thought made him pull the cloak closer to him. He was still stood in exactly the same position Ptolemy had left him in when Alexander showed. Hephaistion dropped to the ground but Alexander stepped around him so that he could wash his face in the washbasin.

"Oh do stop doing that and get up."

Hephaistion slowly got to his feet covering himself back up with cloak. Alexander flopped down onto one of the couches signing in relief as he did so.

Hephaistion swallowed the lump in his throat. He had questions that needed answering and he had seen enough to know that he could so without fear of punishment.

"Why didn't the helmet fit?"

*A striped head cloth worn by Pharaohs


	7. Chapter 7

The Love of the Pharaoh- Chapter 6

Alexander sat studying Hephaistion. He could feel the Pharaoh's eye boring into him. He looked away pulling the cloak closer to him. Suddenly the Pharaoh's face broke into a smile than began to laugh.

"Don't you see?"

Hephaistion stared at him blankly, no he did not see so he shook his head.

"I punished him for not allowing a man to eat." this was followed by a wink.

There was a pause then Hephaistion asked.

"What about my things."

"Don't worry I'll send a guard over to collect them, anything else."

Hephaistion thought, "Please can I have something to write on."

Alexander lent over so that he could he could reach into one of the draws. He presented Hephaistion with a piece of parchment and a pen. Hephaistion wrote a goodbye letter to Cassandra, folding it over so that Alexander could not read it.

"Make sure Cassandra gets this."

Alexander took it from him "I will, now then." He said standing up "Let's get you cleaned up."

He started to walk towards the curtain calling for Hephaistion to follow when he did not.

The room through the curtain was almost identical to the one they had just left, wooden furniture and comfy looking chairs, the Pharaoh's personal belongs set out around the room the only difference was the king size sledge bed in the middle of the room. Servants lined the wall ready to receive a command from their master.

"Run our guest a bath." Alexander ordered addressing none of them in particular "And fetch him some clothes."

They were quick to move fetching and filling heavy jugs of water that took two of them to carry and empty in to the tiled pit while two added scented oils to the water. Those that were not attending to Hephaistion's bath hurried around trying to find something for him to wear. Alexander meanwhile had gone to forefill his promise of finding someone to collect Hephaistion's belongings and deliver his message.

Hephaistion was weary about using the Pharaoh's personal bath but after some encouragement he slipped into the warm water. Though the servants left him to wash they stood by waiting for him to finish. He scrubbed hard until his skin was red raw, he was trying to get rid of five years worth of being in Amyntor's care.

The servants dressed him in almost the same white linen skirt that the Pharaoh had been wearing they combed his hair styling it into braids at the side of his head. For the final touches they painted his eyes in Kohl making them even bluer and put a simple gold band around his wrist. As they worked, Hephaistion looked at himself in the mirror on the dressing table. He hardly recognise himself without all the grime of servitude all over him, it made him look healthily he even noticed the white glazed over effect of scars on his forehead and right cheek, he had not seen then in such a long time.

Once dressed one of them showed Hephaistion back through the curtain to where Alexander was lounging on one of the couches with a goblet in hand while another goblet presumably for Hephaistion was placed on the table opposite him.

"Please take a seat." Alexander said holding out his hand showing him where to sit.

Hephaistion did so sitting up straight with his hands in his lap all the while looking at the floor.

"So," Alexander after a long pause causes Hephaistion to flinch at the suddenness at which the silence was broken. "We haven't be properly introduce have we"

"No, my lord."

"I'm Alexander."

He held out his hand, at first Hephaistion sat looking at the hand before leaning over to take it firmly to shake.

"Hephaistion my lord."

Alexander let go and lent back in his seat.

"Hephaistion that is Athenian is it not."

"Yes my lord. I was born and raised there."

Alexander took a sip from his goblet "So how did you end up…"

He did not finish so Hephaistion finished for him. "You want to know how I ended up being here in Egypt as a servant. I was born in Athens my mother died when I was very young so I was raised by my father. My father was a merchant he dealt in wine and olive oil grown from our vineyards." He paused in his tale to smile at the next memory. "Our products were renowned even Pharaoh used them. Because of our royal clientele, my father would travel to Egypt regularly, The Sunseeker that was the name of our ship. He would go leaving me in the care of my mother's older sister. It broke my heart to watch him go, I was afraid he would go away and never come back just like my mother had. He would always leave me a token saying I could give him it back to him as soon as he came back. He always said that when I was old enough I could go with him. I was fifteen when he finally let me go, gods I was so sick and ended up missing arriving into the Egyptian port.

Over time, I found my sea legs as my father use to called them and become a useful member of crew by learning a bit of everything. We were very luckily, yes we ran into storm but my father was a skilled navigator and we managed to ride most of them out until I was eighteen."

He was trembling now and the room suddenly become very small. Quickly he stood up and ran out onto the balcony. He leant over the railing and took several huge gulps of air. Hephaistion stood up straighter still clutching the railings with white knuckles and found him staring out towards the horizon lost in his own thoughts until the untouched goblet that had been sat on the table all this time was thrust under his nose.

"Are you alright?"

Hephaistion took the goblet from Alexander, he choose to hold on to it than to drink. After a moments pause he nodded his head before going back inside with Alexander in tow.

"You don't have to continue." Alexander told him.

"No," Hephaistion replied, "I want to."

They sat back down simultaneously only this time rather than sitting opposite to him Alexander sat down next to him. Digging his fingernails into the palms of his hands Hephaistion carried on with his story.


	8. Chapter 8

"When I was nineteen my father had a shipment of goods to be delivered in Egypt. A rumour was going around among the crew that they were for a banquet that the Pharaoh was hosting and that my father was excepting to be paid handsomely for his services."

On the day we left port it was sunny and clam perfect for sailing out towards our destination and those conditions remained with us right though out the journey, however our good luck soon ran out."

Hephaistion paused in his story telling to have a drink from his goblet. He downed it in one in an attempt to calm his nerves, he wiped the corner of his mouth with his fingertip in embarrassment and mumbled an apologise which Alexander simply ignored and top up the goblet from his own.

"We got caught in a violent storm off the cost. The sea tossed the Sunseeker around like a leaf on the breeze. Waves came crashing down on us repeatedly, punching holes in the wooden frame and sweeping men overboard. I remember going to help my father secure the sail that had broken free when a wave crashed against us and I was swept over bored. I woke up a few days later in the house of Amyntor, he told that I was found by the ship he had been travelling on unconscious clinging to a barrel. The Sunseeker had gone down with all hands and all that remained was debris. Everything had gone my family, the ship, my homeland for with out the trade that the Sunseeker provided the business would fail. However, fate had something even terrible in store, while I was out Amyntor had paid those that had been on the ship to take me home with him.

Hephaistion stopped talking, that was it there was nothing more to tell. Alexander was quiet and still for a long time until someone knocked on the door so that Hephaistion could be reunited with his belongings, there was also a letter from Cassandra which he saved so that he could read it somewhere in private.

"You must remain here with me." Alexander interrupted his reading "Not a servant I have plenty of those but as my personal companion."

"Personal companion?" Hephaistion asked

"Yes,"

"Why."

"Because when I first saw you I felt something… and this is going to sound stupid but I felt I could trust you. Please say that you will stay, you'll have your own room and anything you wish and of course you will have the freedom to do as you please."

For what he had seen of Alexander Hephaistion knew that he meant every word and that last thing he wanted was to take him out of one prison and put in into another. He knew nobody and nobody knew him, he had nowhere else to go.

"Yes, I will stay."

This thrilled Alexander who personal showed him to his room. Hephaistion stood rooted to the spot behind Alexander studying the room, it was a miniature version of the rooms that Alexander occupied, and that once Hephaistion's belongings had been put away still looked empty. From there Alexander showed him around the place and introduced everyone they passed. Then they arrived at the some of the people in his inner circle. There was Ptolemy and Cassander who had been there when he had arrived, they were with three other people who he had yet to meet but was so introduced by Alexander as Perdiccas, Crateros, and Cleitus. Hephaistion had yet to get use to the informal manner in which this group spoke to Alexander so he stood by and wondered what he had gotten himself into as he stood by and watched as the ruler of Egypt and his generals played wrestled around on the floor.

Hephastion woke to a noise that made him sit bolt up right listening. He thought it had been a shout or a scream, possibly both. Having being woken so suddenly he thought that Amyntor had done himself, an injury and that made him leap out of bed in a panic. He was about to go running when he heard a shout of "No" but he stopped hand on the door when his brain finally woke up and made him realized that he wasn't with Amyntor anymore, he was a permanent guest of the Pharaoh and something was wrong. He opened the door and crossed over to the Pharaoh's room, it was here that they noises were coming from. Thinking the Pharaoh was coming to harm he acted with out thinking about his personal safety unarmed he burst into the room. He found Alexander in the throws of a nightmare, Hephaistion stood by unsure of what to do, and he shuffled closer to the bed.

"Alexander." he called softly reaching out to shake the Pharaoh's shoulder "Alexander"

Without warning, Alexander gave a loud shout as he sat upright, staring at Hephaistion eye wide. Hephaistion jumped back in fright crashing into the table causing the varse to topple, Hephaistion tried to catch it before it fell but it slipped threw his fingers and on to the floor smashing into fragments. Alexander watched him his head cocked to one side before simply flopping back sound asleep. Hephaistion stood there in shock at what just happened, seeing Alexander sleeping peacefully after his tossing and turning. Scooping up the fragments and not knowing what to do with them Hephaistion simply left them in a neat pile on the table before returning to his own. The next morning when he was called for him, Hephaistion explained about the varse, which meant explaining why he was in the Pharaoh's room at that time.

" I don't remember doing that." Alexander told him " But thank you anyway."

Hephaistion felt a twinge of pride.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine **

**Hephaistion adjusted his cloak. It was a fair cry from his plain brown cloak he use to wear, his whole outfit was. He was dressed in a set of Alexander's dissuaded Greek clothes; he only ever wore Egyptian dress now. Hephaistion had others outfits to choose from but this one was his favourite. Alexander had an important meeting with his generals about some big project he was planning for Egypt so Hephaistion's time was his own. He walked through the colourful bazaars selling all sorts of colourful objects from spices to soft furnishings. He stopped to watch a group of dancers as they twisted, twirled and swayed in time to the music, there was a hat placed closed to the audience with a few coins in it, Hephaistion showed his appreciation by adding to it which made one of the male dancers smile at him. **

**He went passed a jewellery stall scanning the items as he went, something caught his eye forcing him to stop. It was a gold ring with an amber centre.**

"**It comes from a time when man worshiped sun and stars." said a voice next to him. The stallholder a thin Arabic man had seen him looking and come over. **

**He picked up the ring and gave it Hephaistion.**

"**I shall give it to for a special price. **

**Hephaistion held the ring up to the light and study the amber tilting it this way and that, a lesson he learnt from his father, always study the goods. It was a good piece of amber, but not worth the price so he haggled, another lesson from his father.**

**Having been successful in convincing the stallholder to sell the ring for half the price he was originally offering for it Hephaistion decided to have a slow walk back towards the palace. **

"**Hephaistion, Hephaistion!" **

**He turned to find Cassandra pushing her way through the crowd towards him. When she was closer, he pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly before pulling her away and holding her by her shoulders. **

"**My, you look…" She fingered the gold brooch that was holding his cloak together "so very different."**

"**As do you." **

**Last time Hephaistion had seen her she was thin and dishevelled now she looked cleaner and healthier. Hephaistion had to ask. **

"**Are you still at… with…?" He tried to say Amyntor's name but it became stuck in his throat; he had not needed to say it in such a long time. **

"**I'm I still with Amyntor, No he died last month and you know he had no family so we were given our freedom. I'm married now, he's a farmer we have two children a boy and girl." **

**Hephaistion felt pleased by the news of Amyntor's death, good riddance he told himself and hoped that he was burning in the lowest part of the underworld. He pulled her into another hug **

"**I'm so glad to see that you are safe and well, you should come to the palace bring your family I would love to meet them, Oh please bring them." **

**Cassandra laughed at his nervousness so she took his hands and held them in hers "Yes we'll come." **

**They said their goodbyes at the end of market before going their separate ways. **

**Alexander was still with his generals when Hephaistion let himself into his own private rooms. He placed the ring in a dish and went to change into something more relaxing. He slipped into Alexander's cabinet room. The meeting was just in the process of finishing so Hephaistion stood at the back though Alexander did acknowledge his presence with a dip of his head. **

"**So that settled then?" asked one**

"**No, no the price is still to high." Said Alexander with a wave of his hand restarting the discussion "We need to talk them down, Have you offered them everything that they want." **

"**Yes My King." **

"**And…" **

"**And they still want more." **

**Alexander slumped back in his chair. **

"**Perhaps I can help." **

**Everyone in the room turned to face Hephaistion, which cause him to swallow the lump in his throat. **


	10. Chapter 10

Hephaistion swallowed the lump in his throat; he was beginning to wish he hadn't spoken out of turn. He was meeting with so many unfriendly faces.

"I know how to deal with difficult people," he turned to Alexander "Another thing I learnt from my Father."

Alexander was thoughtful for a moment before he took his hand away from his mouth and waved for another chair. Hephaistion sat down squashed in between Alexander and Ptolemy, who passed him the pieces of parchment that they had been looking at.

Hephaistion saw that they were plans for a city, he was impressed by the detail of the architecture and scale of the plans, a lot of care and thought had gone into each drawing.

"These are plans to Alexandria, a city named after myself. We have most of the materials and the lay out should be completed sometimes next week, however we are lacking the simplest of material, the tiles needed for the roofs."

"Easy enough." Hephaistion replied "I can do that."

Alexander smiled "If you are successful, Hephaistion, I might have a very high position for you."

Three days later Hephaistion was stood in the courtyard along with a group of five soldiers, one of which was Ptolemy, Alexander closest friend. They were soon joined by the stable master and the stable hands with the horses. One of the stable hands stopped in front of Hephaistion with chestnut coloured with the white strip down its nose. This was the horse that Hephaistion had been learning to ride on, her name was Empress Fine Lady and though Hephaistion hadn't been learning long on her, they knew each other enough to make this journey an easy one.

Alexander arrived to see them leave, he was followed by an entourage of bodyguards and servant, some of which brought out sack full of provisions and the payment that will be used to secure the materials needed, with the help of the stable hands they attached them to three of the horses.

Alexander stood aside so that the riders could mount.

"Good luck." He said then gives the order to move out.

Ptolemy's horse went first and Hephaistion's followed without any instruction.

***********

They rode for three hours straight in a south-easterly direction. Hephaistion's legs began to tingle as the numbness of being in the same positions began to set in, he longed for a rest stop. Ptolemy must have seen his discomfort for he suddenly slowed down until he was in line with Empress

"There is a safe place to stop a few miles ahead,"

Hephaistion nodded his and wished that it was closer.

The stop was a small farm stead.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Hephaistion asked

"I'm sure, it is said that people have been stopping here for centuries."

They were met by an old man, Ptolemy dismounted and went over to him before he had a chance to get closer and took him off to one side where they began to talk in hushed voice.

Hephaistion had to hold on to Empress until some feeling returned in his legs.

"Drink my Lord."

Hephaistion looked down and saw a girl about ten holding up a medium sized goblet. He was shocked that she had called him a Lord, He looked down at himself, and in the clothes he was wearing it was untreatable why she thought him a lord. The girl looked worried at him so he smiled at her and took the goblet, it was welcome refreshment. He was about to say thank you but before he had chance to the girl had dash off to serve someone else.

Hephaistion went and sat down in a large tent and nursed his drink, soon Ptolemy came and joined him with one of his own.

"We are in luck it's going to a hassle free journey."

"Why?""They chased all the bandits and robbers that were preying on travellers away from here, it was bad for business."

"That is good yes."

"It's very good; it means that we will be early for our meeting."

****

Hephaistion was reluctant to get back on the horse he couldn't stand the numbness again. The party carried on in the south-easily direction only stopping to relieve themselves behind some large rock or in the amongst the trees while the other stood guard. With fewer stops Ptolemy's prediction of reaching their destination sooner than first thought came true.

It was a small town built on trade and showed signs of building work as it continued to grow. The Pharaoh's party were met by the Governor, He to have an entourage of servants and bodyguards to follow him about, though he stopped them and carried on only followed by two guards, Ptolemy and Hephaistion did the same.

"Welcome you must be tired after you journey please refresh yourself before we talk business."


	11. Chapter 11

Hephaistion slowly took away another gold coin and returned it to the chest that had been placed next to him; it already had a small collection of disguarded coins in the bottom.

The Egyptian sat on the opposite side of the table to Hephaistion rubbed at the stubbed on his chin.

"You drive a hard bargain sir." He said

Hephaistion's response was to place his forefinger on top of another coin and slide it over to join the rest.

There was a paused and Hephaistion moved his finger to show that he was ready to move remove another and that he would keep doing it until the Egyptian agreed.

The Egyptian waved over a colleague who had been stood out of the way ready to be called should the need arise, that time was now.

The two Egyptians turned away from Hephaistion and began to whisper to each other, though there was a lot of arm waving in his direction.

"What's going to on?" asked Ptolemy in a low whisper, he to have been out of the way.

"I think they might have finally agreed to something." Hephaistion replied

The corners of Ptolemy mouth went up "How do you do it?"

Hephaistion's lent closer keeping his eye on the Egyptians and motioned that Ptolemy do the same.

"It's a play on people's greed, first you show then what you have then you slowly take it away."

Ptolemy was about to reply when the Egyptians pulled apart, Ptolemy and the Egyptian disappeared leaving Hephaistion and his business partner.

"We agree to your terms." said the remaining Egyptian.

Hephaistion nodded his head Ptolemy's direction with a smile.

Ptolemy returned the nod and left the room, only to return moments later, behind him were the Macedonian bodyguard each one carrying a similar chest to the one that had been next to Hephaistion. At the same time a similar number of Egyptians were filing into the room to take the chests off the Macedonian.

The two men at the table stood up and shook hands.

" Would you like to inspected the goods my lord?"

Again Hephaistion felt a slight twinge of pride at being called a lord. Alexander had trusted him with this mission, he trusted his other companions with mission but they all were generals, men of war not servants who had been rescued by the master, they hadn't worked their way up to get to where they were now. He held his head up high.

" Led the way."

****

"Where are we going?" Hephaistion asked.

They weren't following the route they had come, this was an entirely new direction they were heading towards the cost.

Ptolemy laughed at Hephaistion lack of common sense " We're going to deliver our cargo, we're going to Alexandria."

Hephaistion looked behind at convoy that were following them. In total there were thirty four wagons with the promise of more to come, each wagon was pulled by a team of horses. Hephaistion knew the difficulties faced when moving something this big, though they had protection they would still be an easy target for highwaymen and bandits.

" How long will it take."

"It's hard to say." Ptolemy replied

"Why?"

" Because Alexander keeps adding to the city, in the end Alexandria will probably come to us."

They arrived in Alexandria well over due. Despite being travel weary Hephaistion couldn't help but feel overwhelm. From the ground rose feats of engineering, wooden scaffolding concealed half construed buildings that once finished will look beautiful, the shouts and grunts of men along with the sounds of hammering, chopping, and animals filled the air.

They passed a group of men sat around cooking meat over a small campfire, The men stopped and stared Ptolemy acknowledge them with a dip of his head, it wouldn't be the first group they passed some even cheered them on.

Their cargo hadn't escaped the harshness of the road, wheels had come off and repaired with what was at hand, canvases had come away and flapped against the sides. On closer inspection some of the tiles were found to be broken though the idea of using them as half tiles was greatly received.

Alexander had come to meet them. He pulled Ptolemy into a brotherly hug and planted two kisses, one on each cheek while exchanging words. Hephaistion got down from Empress and stood by.

He never expected the same welcome Ptolemy had just received, so when Alexander pulled him it to the same brotherly hug and planted the same kisses on each cheek he couldn't help go ridged only to remember his manners and returned the affection.

"Welcome home." Alexander said " I see that you were successful in your mission Hephaistion."

"Yes, and Thank you my lord,"

Alexander put one arm around his shoulders and the other one around Ptolemy's and led them both towards his tent.

" Come I have food and wine prepared, while you eat you shall tell me about your trip, then I shall give you a tour of the city"


	12. Chapter 12

Love the Pharaoh Chapter 12.

Hephaistion felt a breeze as someone pushed aside the tent flap. He pulled the simple yet warm woollen blanket closer to him. Who would want to see him as this late hour?

"Hephaistion." His name came at a whisper but loud enough for him to recognize the owner of the voice.

He sat up to find Alexander stood in at the entrance in nothing more than robe, it was time like this that Hephaistion old servant habits came flooding back and he leaped out of his cot and onto the floor.

"Hephaistion" his name again with a hint of amused correction.

Inside he cursed himself as he stood up pulling on his own robe that had been at the end of the cot, he was panicking, having Alexander around unbalanced him.

"Alexander C-c-come in, have a seat."

Alexander smiled as he accepted the invite and sat down on one of the fold away stools. Without asking Hephaistion poured him a drink of water, as it was the best he had to offer at such a short notice and gave it to Alexander which he also accepted holding it close to him.

"Is there something wrong?" Hephaistion asked after there was a long pause.

Finally Alexander took a sip from his goblet before signing.

"I grow restless." he said dryly "Hephaistion."

He felt a twinge of pride when the Pharaoh added his name. Alexander was looking into his goblet swilling the water around before continuing.

"I long to back out there," He waved his hand over his shoulder in the direction of outside "I long to be back out on the road, I long to have the thrill of the fight… and … I long for company." He looked up from where he had once again been looking into the water in his goblet "I what YOUR Company Hephaistion."

This made Hephaistion chuckle "You'll always have my company."

Alexander stood up placing the goblet on the nearby table, before coming to stand in front of him. He froze when Alexander placed both hands on his cheek and planted a short lingering kiss on his lips, begin slightly taller Alexander had to bend his head to reach.

When Alexander ended the kiss he broke away looking at Hephaistion without an ounce of shame on his face. Hephaistion stood there for a long time with Alexander's hands still on his face.

"Say something." He said transferring his hands from his face to his shoulders.

Hephaistion opened his mouth but all that came out was "I." before he closed it again.

Who was he to deny the Pharaoh anything, Alexander could take it if he so wished, order him to. He began to fell dizzy as certain memories came back to haunt him.

"Are you alright?" Alexander asked tightening his grip on his shoulders when he still stood there

"Of course you're not, I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked." He turned to leave.

Life returned to Hephaistion's shocked system causing him to suck in his lips, they were still wet. Seeing how Alexander apologise for asking if he could bed him made Hephaistion search inside himself for reason to let him. To his amazement he found several reasons that made him his call out.

"WAIT!"

Alexander stopped and turned. He smiled when Hephaistion looked over his shoulder to the cot and nodded his head.


	13. Chapter 13

Love of the Pharaoh- Chapter 13

Hephaistion stood as Alexander turned back he stopped leaving a small gap between them

"Are you sure."

Hephaistion bit his lip and nodded "Yes" he said giving a more solid answer.

Alexander came closer putting his hands on Hephaistion's shoulders sliding his robe down to expose flesh. Hephaistion sighed as Alexander bent his head down to kiss his right shoulder then up his neck all the while steering him towards the bed.

Hephaistion moved his arms so that his robe fell to the floor just as he landed on the bed with Alexander on top, he broke away from Hephaistion and leant back to remove his own robe before meeting Hephaistion half way in a passionate kiss Hephaistion locked his thighs around Alexander waist to keep him close to him. Something began to stir between their legs; Hephaistion smiled and suppressed a laugh against Alexander's mouth as he was poked in thigh and belly. Alexander transferred his mouth to Hephaistion's chest and sucked on his nipples wrapping his tongue around the bud, this cause Hephaistion to bit his lip to muffle a groan and tangle his fingers in Alexander's hair he arched his back wanting more. Alexander looked up from his chest he was grinning. "Are you ready?"

Hephaistion nodded, he was.

Alexander wriggled out of Hephaistion's hold and got up Hephaistion sat up leaning on his elbows following the Pharaoh with just his eyes. Alexander went over to where all of his personal cosmetics were all lined up on the fold away cabinet and began to look through them. He opened jars and tubs sniffing and tasting the consistence by rubbing it between his thumb and forefinger, he was very quick to pick one and brought it back over to the bed. He gave Hephaistion an apologetic kiss on the lips as he went back into position only this time taking one of Hephaistion's legs and placing it over his shoulder , kissing the inside of his leg, Hephaistion gasped as a cold greasy finger entered him followed by another then a scissoring actions. Hephaistion remembered that Amyntor never used his fingers to prepare him, and it felt good, they stroked his insides causing him to moan softly hitting one spot that made his toes curl in pleasure.

He then took hold of Hephaistion's other leg in the crook of his arm, Hephaistion's head shot back and let out a silent scream digging his fingers in the bedclothes as Alexander pushed forward grunting in effort, feeling him in such a way that Amyntor never could. Alexander set a rhythm that Hephaistion could follow and soon they became perfectly in sync.

Alexander collapsed onto of Hephaistion spent. They remained joined briefly before Alexander rolled over onto his back pulling wrapping one arm around Hephaistion while pulling him closer with the other. Hephaistion placed his head on the Pharaoh's chest eyes closed and a smiled on his lips he didn't mind laying like this, all sweaty and sticky. He lifted up his head to push strays of hair that had been sticking to his check before replacing it to listen to the rapid strong beating heart of the Pharaoh while Alexander stroked his back. Though he had taken pleasure from the experience, the evidence cooling on his belly and thighs a question began to form in his mind and it needed an immediate answer.

" Alexander?" he said lifting up his head

The Pharaoh was leaning against the headboard eyes closed.

Hephaistion nudged him "Alexander"

"Mmmm"

"Can I ask you a question?"

Alexander opened his eyes and sat up straighter his face all serious.

" Tell me you aren't regretting this." he let him go as if he had been stung.

"NO, " it came out a shout then calmer " No, of course not."

"Then what is it?"

" How long have you wanted this?"

Alexander laughed in relief once more pulling him into his arms " Why Hephaistion I've always known, from the moment I saw you." Then he was thoughtful " But it's grown over time."

Hephaistion's response was to stretch up push his lips against Alexander's then he went down using his tongue. He paused at his navel before looking up.

"Me too."


	14. Chapter 14

"Where is the Pharaoh?"

Hephaistion woke with a start thinking that that the voice was directed at him, his eyes moved towards the direction of the voice but there was no one in the tent it was coming from outside. He listened some more.

"Search the camp and have the guards ready, just in case."

This was followed by the sound of running feet and clattering armour.

It was then that Hephaistion realized that he was still in Alexander's embrace, snug in the crook of his arm that snaked around him holding him close.

"Alexander" Hephaistion said loud enough for the sleeping person to hear but not the whole camp. "Alexander." this time he got an arm free so that he could give him a shake. "They are looking for you."

Alexander let him go and rolled over, "Let them look." he mumbled

Now free Hephaistion stood up retrieved his robe from the floor and going over to the wash basin, there was some water left in the jug beside it. Picking it up he dumped the contents on top of the sleeping Pharaoh causing him to wake with a start and sit bolt upright pushing his hair out of his face looking for the culprit. Hephaistion couldn't help but flinch when those dark angry filled eyes found him holding the jug.

"Hephaistion, What the…"

"If you want half you army disappearing in a futile search for YOU, I suggest you make your presence know to them."

Alexander blinked, coming to the terms with having his sleep so rudely interrupted.

"They're doing what?" when it finally sunk in.

"They are sending out search parties."

This spurted Alexander into action grabbing his robe from Hephaistion in passing.

Hephaistion held back while Alexander pushed aside the tent flap blocking the sun with his hand giving his eyes time to adjust.

"Kineas." he said stopping a passing guard by placing a hand on his arm.

Kineas looked shocked to see the Pharaoh suddenly beside him

"Y- y-y-our majesty." he stammered "We have guards out looking for you, we feared the worse."

"Well you can call off the search I have been here the whole time, I had an early morning meeting with Hephaistion."

Hephaistion saw Kineas look in his direction whilst putting two and two together, his face remaining natural. Alexander let go of his arm and sent him to carry out his orders.

"Oh and Kineas send in my council I have an announcement to make."

Alexander kept the council waiting Hephaistion tailed behind as he made his way to the council tent sometime he had to jog to keep up with the Pharaoh.

"We will be leaving Egypt ." he said as soon as he entered the tent

The other companions looked at each other as the Pharaoh sat down Hephaistion placed next to him.

"Alexander, have you thought this through properly?" asked Cassander " We can't just up and leave."

" We can and we will. That is why I have called you all here now to plan."

"But what about the city it is only fifty five percent complete."

Alexander put up his hands to stop them un their questioning.

"Gentlemen please all will be revealed if you let me explain."

So it was settled Alexander and his army would leave Egypt next month, Alexander consulted the high Priests for a time and day. Hephaistion's skills were used to keep track of the comings and goings of resources with much success.

Special offices were set up to take the names of those that wished to stay to populate the new city and those that wished to carry on with Alexander.

When they were given to Alexander he was furious to see that his closest friend Ptolemy had choose to stay in Alexandria with his wife . The General was called for and an argument then ensued. Hephaistion like everyone else was stood listening, it reached a peak before it all went deadly quiet then tent flap was flung back and Ptolemy stormed out trembling with hidden unspoken rage. The other companions went after Ptolemy while Hephaistion stood deciding if he should with them, he turned away from them and entered the tent.

He found Alexander in a chair leaning one elbow on the table whilst pinching the bridge of his nose with thumb and forefinger his eyes were closed and he was breathily heavily. He opened his eyes when Hephaistion entered letting his hand flop away from his face on to the table before waving Hephaistion forward.

Hephaistion placed his hands on his shoulders the muscles were hard with tension but soon began to soften as he kneaded. Alexander slumped and sighed

"Better?"

Alexander nodded he reached up to place a hand on top of Hephaistion's stopping him

" You are so good to me." he said patting the hand

Hephaistion couldn't help but snort a laugh " You sound like and old man when you said that."

Alexander smiled too.

" You'll stay ?"

" Of course were where else can I go."

Alexander patted the hand again before lifting it up to plant a kiss on it.

"Good."

Ptolemy changed his mind about staying in the city, the army was ripe with rumour to what Alexander had said. Alexander was quick to stop the gossip by ordering all of his army to attend training as the men had gotten lazy and the news recruits needed to be built up. Hephaistion joined them and pretty soon he built up his physique and became lightly tanned from being out in the sun to long, much to the delight of Alexander.

Hephaistion spent the last night with Alexander but Alexander was distracted.

Hephaistion looked from where he had been sucking at his nipples with a frown leaning up on his elbow., the moment gone.

Alexander looked at him before smiling and pulling him down against his chest wrapping his arms around him tightly.

"It's not you honestly ." he said kissing the top of his head.

"Then what?"

"I'm just worried about tomorrow."

Hephaistion ran his tongue along his bottom lip before sucking in his lower lip

"I know" he said before moving closer for a deep kiss that travelled down Alexander's throat, down towards his chest adding his tongue eyes flicking between Alexander and the job at hand "But--let-- me-- put-- your." he stopped at his nipple taking it in his mouth sucking watching all the tension melt away from Alexander causing Hephaistion to smile " your mind at ease."


	15. Chapter 15

Alexander took is army out of Egypt and into Persia conquering and converting all those who dared to rise up against Alexander and his army, those who wished to see the invader gone from their land. He fought the Persians every step of the way for the ultimate prize of Babylon.

To Hephaistion the days before Alexander seem like they had happened to someone else as he returned from another successful intelligence mission. He went straight to Alexander's tent where he was greeted with a hug and a kiss on both cheeks.

"You have your report?" Alexander asked once they had sat down

Hephaistion nodded holding out the a scroll to which Alexander took from him and unrolled it out on the table and studying it very closely. Hephaistion poured himself a drink from the jug

" The enemy is camped here," said Hephaistion pointing to a mark on the map " However we found that this camp was a decoy, in fact the main army is camped here just west of the decoy."

"That is very clever. Could we take both camps simultaneously?"

Hephaistion thought carefully " With careful planning I don't see why not."

"Then in that case I want you to lead a small group of soldiers take the decoy while I lead the main attack. Can you do that."

"Yes." Hephaistion replied with confidence.

" Then we waste no time." Alexander turned to a servant " sound the call to rally the troops. I think a night attack will be our best advantage."

Hephaistion was flat to the ground shuffling forward on his elbows towards the unsuspecting enemy, behind him also on their fronts low to the ground was a handful of foot soldiers. They were under the protection of archers hiding in the trees along with a small group of cavalry. Hephaistion could see that despite it being late those within the camp were still up huddled in small groups around several campfires.

Bad move He thought to himself, He turned to the man next to him and whispered.

" See how they are divided, I say that there is about thirty men in total we should split up go, you shall go to the right while I go left." He waved another man forward " Go bring the archers and cavalry forward. Wait for my signal."

When he was in position. He and his men stood up slightly ready for the fight. Hephaistion told an archer to send a flaming arrow up and as soon as it was flying through the air both side came charging into the middle taking the enemy by surprise.

"I want to thank all of you." Alexander said holding up his goblet in a toast. "For this victory."

He was still wearing his armour stained and dented, only his person had been cleaned.

The army returned the salute with their own goblets. Hephaistion sat with the other generals at the head behind Alexander, he to returned his salute.

" And a thank you to Hephaistion who found the right camp."

The crowd turned their attention onto Hephaistion with their goblets, reluctantly he returned their salute. Alexander told his army to go forth with the celebration, in passing he placed a hand on Hephaistion's shoulder giving it a squeeze.

The attention was short lived for suddenly a messenger came running forth.

" My king, my king, I have a message from the Persian King."

Alexander took the scroll and opened it.

" Well then." he said more to himself but loud enough for the rest of them to hear. He spoke loud this time " It would appear that the Great King wants to meet us face to face in combat. He sits at the head of an army waiting for us, in that case we accept his invitation."

A huge cheer went up in agreement.


	16. Chapter 16

Love of the Pharaoh Chapter 16

"No."

"Why not, have I not proved that I can look after myself."

Alexander finally turned breastplate in hand" Would you ?" he asked holding it out.

Hephaistion went over and took it off him almost a snatch and fitted it around Alexander's body.

"So?" he asked again slipping a leather strip into the buckle and pulled it tight so that it was on the last hole. Alexander was very good as ignoring his questions "Have I not proven myself."

Alexander dropped his arm so that Hephaistion could go around and fasten the other side.

"Of course you have proven yourself." said Alexander suddenly breaking the silence " I know you have, but this is no minor skirmish."

The statement made causing Hephaistion frown but before he could answer Alexander put his arm down squashing Hephaistion's fingers in the process so that he could cup his cheek. "But I don't want to lose you, you are to valuable to me."

Hephaistion pushed against Alexander's arm to free himself, leaving two buckles unfastened.

" And what about the men out there hmm, are they not as equally loved." he asked thrusting a hand in the direction of outside.

"Of course they are but.."

" But they don't warm your bed furs." Hephaisiton spat

He shocked himself in being silence swallowing the next sentence. Alexander didn't even flinch at the harshness of the words, instead he just gathered the rest of his armour.

" I think I shall find a more agreeable person to finish this." he said before leaving

Hephaistion watched him leave trembling with silent rage, hand clenched into fists so that half moon imprints were left behind in his skin. Minor skirmishes Alexander had called them, oh how he hated Alexander blinkered vision.

He stormed out of the tent, heading for his own. All around him people were preparing for the battle ahead some were praying, some were polishing and sharping their weapons, others were too scared to do anything but sit there quietly and some were even finding humour to deal with the situation.

Hephaistion arrived in his tent to find his armour missing, turning on his heels back outside he found one of Alexander's own servants passing.

" Where is it?" he demanded stepping in front and starling the man.

" Where is what my lord?" asked the servant

" My armour, it's missing!"

" Alexander asked for it to be removed."

"Did he, then go and bring it back, Now."

" But sir, the king.."

Hephaistion grabbed him by the upper arm pulling him closer saying each words slowly as he squeezed the flesh so that it hurt " GO - and - fetch- it NOW."

It was a tactic that Amyntor used , as the servant ran to do his bidding Hephaistion felt pangs of guilt and sickness at the thought of Amyntor, he would apologise later right now he had to be ready.

He changed into a off white tunic took out all the pins and clips in his hand shaking it lose and whipped the kohl from around his eyes.

Battle dressed he put his helmet on his head mounted Empress he held out a hand for the servant to pass him a long spear.

The army parted as Hephaistion rode through them towards the front where Alexander and the his chavery were waiting and stopped right next to Bucephalus.

Alexander turned to look him as did the other companions Hephaistion simply nodded at them oblivious to the look of mild annoyance on Alexander's face at being disobeyed.

" Hephaistion you will be with me, move as I moved." was all he said

"Yes sire" he replied tightening his grip on the reigns until his knuckles turned white.

Hephaistion got separated from Alexander, he had lost him in the dust and grit that had been thrown up by the battle. It was very hard to see as the conditions made his eyes water.

He had last seen Alexander charging off in pursuit of Darius making Hephaistion vulnerable by himself, he remained calm as he cut down enemies that swarmed around him heading the direction he last saw Alexander .

As he pushed Empress forward a pair of hand suddenly loomed up out of the dust catching him unaware. Latching on him pulling him down. Hephaistion knew that he only had a few seconds to react and stop himself being pulled down any further or he would be hacked to pieces. He managed to get an arm free and slam his elbow into the gut of his attacker. There was a grunt and Hephaistion landed on the ground rolling sideways picking up a sword in passing and scrambling back on his feet. His attacker was also quick to recover. Hephaistion flinched and bit down on his lip as the sword cut into his own sword arm. He pushed aside the pain that the movement caused to dispatch his foe.

Hephaistion found Alexander, he to was horseless fighting back to back with Cassander and Ptolemy then Hephaistion saw that a Persian archer was drawing his bow string back aiming directly for Alexander. Hephaistion called to him but it was lost in the sounds of clashing metal and the cries of the dying and wounded so he began to run towards them.

Hephaistion ran towards Alexander pushing aside friend and foe but his progress was slow. He arrived at Alexander's side ruby tackling him to the ground just as the archer let go of his bow string and sent the arrow flying. He was helped up by Alexander who was smiling with gratitude, then suddenly all the colour went from his face, his eyes widen and his mouth dropped up and closing as if he wanted to say something but words failed him. And with a trembling hand he pointed, He put his hand to where Alexander was pointing and felt something. His fingers came away blood red, his vision began to tunnel as he looked down and saw the arrow that had been for Alexander had pieced his armour into the soft flesh underneath. He took one last look at Alexander before sinking to his knees and blackness.


	17. Chapter 17

Hephaistion drifted, he like it that way it kept the pain away but sometime voices would bring him around . There were always two figure stood by the bed while another dapped his forehead with a cloth.

" We will have to wait until he is stronger before pulling the rest out."

" When will that be?"

" With plenty of nutrients and rest, I'd say a week or two."

"My lord, he's awake."

The two figure turned to face him, one came closer , a pressure on his abdomen was realsed, so that they could prod him in the stomach causing to him moan with pain.

"Well?"

"There is a little bit of an infection, a simple herb paste and a clean dressing with take care of that"

"Anything else?"

After a moments pause and more prodding " No"

" Thank you doctor."

Before one of the people left he gave something to his companion who then in turn gave it to the person outside Hephaistion's eyeline. The other person gently lifted up his head and shoulders, the person holding him took a goblet off the other person took a taste then put it to his lips. It had a bitter herby taste and he didn't want anymore and started to pull away but the person insisted, pulling and holding him pouring it so that it trickled down his throat before placing him down gently.

It made him sleepy and he didn't even see the other return with his herb paste.

Hephaiston's days and nights passed in a confused and fever fuelled fog, they continue to poke and prod him, which hurt, Hephaistion often wished he could push them away but he didn't the energy to move his arm and when he tried it flopped down and refused to move, then it would become numb and he couldn't feel his abdomen.

Someone try to force food but he didn't feel like eating, they try and failed. So one of the others were sent for.

" He won't eat your majesty."

Someone came to stand over him looking down at him. The image was blurry but he could make out the blonde hair and sculpted body and spoke with a commanding tone.

"Hephaistion, listen to me, you have part of the arrow left inside of you," Then more softly less force and more pitiful "Please Hephaistion you must eat something to build your strength for me."

Arrow what arrow, that sounded serious, the root of his pain and suffering.

Again the food was presented to him, this time he didn't argue, it was some kind of broth that made him gag a little as he swallowed it down but with encouragement from the blonde he managed to finish and felt some what better for it.

" Well?"

" I don't know." more poking and prodding

"But you said!"

"Yes I know what I said Majesty, but."

"But what?"

"Well his recovery has been slower than we thought."

The other person must have done something without saying a word for suddenly the one doing the examination suddenly changed their tone of voice and attitude.

" Well the infection has gone so I think it can be done."

" When?"

"As soon as possible, I'll have Tanis and Helos prepare…. and your majesty you may need some men."

The men that was suggested were to hold him down, despite his weaken condition they stretched and pinned him down. He began to panic, hyperventilate and tense up when he saw the pinchers .

The men holding him pushed him back down but he fought against them.

" He needs to be calm."

Someone came from behind and put their arms around him spooning their body around his, as if he was an infant they began to stoke his hair and whisper calming soothing words in his ear.

Something hard was put in his mouth forcing his to breathe through his nose.

"Ok, ready."

The men's grip tighten on him and Hephaistion bite down hard on the gag before as the pinchers slide into the wound and began to search.

"There, got it."

The pinchers opened and clamped around something. There was a moments paused while every one prepared to hold him down then the pinchers were pulled out taking whatever was inside Hephaistion's body with it. Hephaistion broke free of his holders and spat the gag out to scream. He could feel his blood draining away even through the cloths they used to try and stop or at least slow down the process, but his body was oozing blood faster than they could catch up.

"Hold him down again."

They gripped hold of his flaying limbs and once more he was pinned down with the soothing words at his head.

There was a hiss and the smell of burning flesh and another scream was tore from his throat but this was horse and weak.

" It is done."

Hephaistion simply went limp against the person at his back cover in sweat and blood and too exhausted to care.


	18. Chapter 18

Hephaistion finally stirred opening one eye followed by another rubbing them with the back of his hand. His limbs felt sluggish, like he hadn't used them in a long time his abdomen was numb to the touch. Looking around he saw that he was in a tent apart from the bed he had just woke up there was another, a small cot that had been slept in, so there was someone else here as well but for now he was alone.

Hephaistion tried to speak but his mouth was very dry and no sound came out. He then noticed that there was a jug and a cup and a half eaten meal on the table, which meant having to get up. Hephaistion push the covers off him and pushed himself into a sitting position, he noticed how pale his hands, feet and legs were. Using the bed as a support he stood up on very shaky legs and moved towards the table, but the bed only supported him so far before his legs gave out and he collapsed in a heap trembling from the effort, just in time for the other person to return. The other person was taking over his shoulder as he entered pausing at the entrance "I don't want to be disturbed unless he has been found, properly this time. I trust you to do this for me Cassander."

Hephaistion half excepted Amyntor to come through the tent flap, instead he got a young man with hair that was longish and golden, His body sculpted and marked, the sign of a solider something Amyntor was not and when he saw Hephaistion laying there he showed concern and yet joy instead of kicking while he was down telling how weak and perthic he was for having gotten sick in the first place.

"Hephaistion!"

Finally his sluggish mind caught up, this was Alexander and he was his companion, his lover.

" You shouldn't be up."

For now all Hephaistion could do was move his eyes in the direction of the jug and Alexander followed. He held onto the cup as Hephaistion drank from it, taking all of it.

" Better?"

"Yes." still horse but at least he could now talk.

Alexander put one arm around his middle while throwing one arm over his shoulders helping him stand and walked him back to the bed.

"I'll be back in a moment." he said once Hephaistion was back where he belonged.

He returned a moment later with a servants, one carried two jugs and the other a basin, which was filled from one of the jugs, while he carried a fresh robe and some bandages.

There were placed next to bed on a stand before Alexander took over waving the servants out. He propped Hephaistion up in front of him so that he could undress him, one sleeve at a time, switching arms to keep Hephaistion upright. Then he removed the dressing that was around Hephaistion's waist. The skin underneath was raw and tender and as Alexander wash him he was ever so careful and gently over that spot.

For Hephaistion this was the first time he had seen the wound that was intended for Alexander. He went to touch it but Alexander nudged his hand away shaking his head. Hephaistion continued to stare at it.

"You saved my life." Alexander said finally "Thank you."

Hephaistion attempted to smile and even managed a joke " And you wanted to keep me from the battle."

Alexander however didn't see the funny side " I tried to keep you from the battle because I love you and couldn't lose you."

Alexander stopped and sat down on the bed next to Hephaistion "You almost died Hephaistion, you lost a lot of blood. I've been out of my mind not knowing if you were going to mak…"

Alexander drifted off prompting Hephaistion to ask

"How long?"

" Four weeks, we won the battle but Darius escaped, fled like the coward he is. We have been following him ever since."

Hepatisation pushed against him " You shouldn't be in here with me you should be out there with them."

Alexander pushed back " No you are what's important and besides I trust my Generals to do the job just as well as I could."

Alexander suddenly started to finish his washing, he put a fresh robe and dressing on the wound.

" There, you look better already." Holding Hephaistion's head up by the chin.

Hephaistion didn't feel like it and told Alexander so.

"I know." he replied putting his forehead against Hephaistion's clammy one " But when we reach Babylon tomorrow you can have a proper bath and a proper bed."

Hephaistion moved away slightly so that he could see Alexander without being too close. For the first time in a long time he felt a spark of awe and excitement within his bones .

" Babylon!"

" That's right, we are camped on a hill, If the conditions are right like they are now you can see the city in the distance."

He thought for a moment " You want to see it."

Hephaistion didn't need asking again " Yes."

Alexander stood up went over to where Hephaistion's clothes were stored and pulled out something for a cool evening and re dressed Hephaistion in that.

Hephaistion leaned heavily on Alexander as slowly he found his feet taking baby steps towards the outside..

The breeze felt good having been cooped up inside for such a long time. Hephaistion found himself closing his eyes and breathing in deep even though it hurt. He opened his eyes and found Alexander smiling at him. They walked away from the tent Hephaistion was greeted by Ptolemy and the other companions that weren't searching for the Persian King, they told him that they were pleased to see that he was up and about and how brave he was, Hephaistion accepted their well wishes. Hephaistion noticed that there was a lot of Persians in amongst them now and though they were tatty and dishevelled Hephaistion recognised them to be noble men. He had to ask.

"They are the ones who Darius left behind and out of that betrayal they have now sworn an oath to me." Alexander told him " They will act as my advisors

He suddenly stopped " Close your eyes."

Hephaistion did so and Alexander laid him.

" Ok, open them."

Hephaistion did so, in the distance was a blanket of lights stretching for miles in either direction on the ground below them. The top of the palace and the gatehouses could been seen rising up into the sky flags flying.

Hephaistion found himself smiling as he thought back to what he was, if only Amyntor could see him now.

"It's beautiful."

" It will look even more beautiful when we ride through the gates tomorrow. I shall make it centre of my new empire."

Hephaistion laughed, he couldn't help it. What had started out as a thought became physical Alexander just looked at him puzzled.

" I'm sorry." said Hephaistion wiping away the tears with the back of his hand. "I was just thinking about fate and the steps that have brought me here."

Alexander helped him sit down on the ground before joining him " Fate has brought us both here and it has a plan for you and I."

THE END.


End file.
